The Black Dawn
by KallenViBrittania
Summary: Grimm, merciless killers that ravage the kingdoms of remnant on a daily basis... but what if there was more than one kind of grimm... or rather, more than one kind of grimm mindset that has developed, grimm that defy Salem, grimm that battle their bloodthirsty brothers, grimm more powerful than those loyal to Salem. Even grimm that don't want to kill humans, how will RWBY cope?


A/N a story concept I have for RWBY, we all know of the Grimm, those merciless monsters that roam remnant in search of humans to kill, but what if there where in fact different mentalities and Grimm tribes/clans? More will be explained, but just wait and try to figure it out as the story goes, if you have questions either review or PM.

* * *

A convoy of travelers made their way down a long, winding road through a forest. They had hunters and soldiers protecting them, as there was no way for air travel with deadly flying type Grimm infesting the mountains a few miles away, mostly Griffons and Nevermores.

Qrow Branwen sipped from his flask while trotting along with the old horse and wagon convoy, vehicles made too much noise as fast as they where, it wasn't worth the risk of being noticed out here, better to be quiet and slow than loud and fast. He pulled back when the Vodka ran dry and sighed, stashing it on his belt.

'After this I'll need to get back to Oz on that stuff with Amber.' He thought quietly.

 **Snap**

A twig broke in the woods off to the side, and Qrow reacted by pulling back and grasping the sword on his back, glaring into the woodwork.

Then he saw it, Ursa, at least a few dozen of them, and one _big_ alpha. They where circling the convoy, their red eyes burning into the onlookers, luckily they managed to remain calm, so the grimm didn't act immediately, but the danger was very much near, if Qrow didn't end this quickly more would come. The Atlesian troopers got their rifles ready, and began to take aim.

The Ursa major in the middle of the road prepared to charge...

Then it happened, the lesser Ursa began to whimper, and the major stopped, the lesser ones began to run, as if something actually scared them... no... something put the fear of hell itself into their primitive minds as they ran like the wind back into the woods.

The major turned around, and growled lowly at something Qrow couldn't see. He gestured for the men to hold their fire, and slowly circled around the massive girth of the Ursa.

Down the road, was but a single S-class sized Beowolf, it had a black winter coat, and no armor. It also was built more like an actual wolf than a werewolf, it still had the same basic structure, but its arms weren't gangly like normal, and didn't have more upper body muscle similar to most Beowulf's it really did almost look like a normal dog. But that wasn't what got his attention, when he saw it, he felt eerie, strange, cold, a shiver went down his spine and he got goosebumps, he didn't know why, but this grimm legitimately gave him the creeps.

It also appeared that the Ursa felt the same, the hairs stood on its back, rippling up its spine, but it shook off that fear and charged the Beowolf sat still, unmoving, when the Ursa got close and swung, the dog-like creature ducked, then stood on its hind legs, and smacked the Ursa to the ground, it fell on its back after flying a few feet, it was in a daze.

The Beowolf went down to four legs, and calmly walked over, standing over the Ursa, it opened its maw, showing massive fangs from front to back.

It suddenly snapped its mouth shut on the head of the Ursa, its massive fangs clamping down hard on the other grimm's head.

The armored skull began to crack, the teeth where visibly drilling into the bone as pressure was slowly increased, black smoke and liquid began to bleed from the Ursa's mouth and from the pierce marks, the bleach white fangs of the Beowolf squeezed harder...

 **Crack**

And harder... The bone began to spider-web in all directions, and the Ursa let out a cry of pain.

 **Snap**

Harder still... The Beowolf continued to apply more pressure, and the bone plate began to separate on the Ursa's head, it was now letting out fearful whimpers and pained cries at a faster rate.

 **Pop**

Even harder... The bone began to break off completely, shards flying like shrapnel, the blood began to pour like a river out of the Ursa's mouth as the smoke continued to come out of the punctures.

 **CRUNCH**

The head of the Ursa quite literally _exploded_ , the black blood of the demonic animal paining the ground and nearby trees as the body started to completely evaporate.

The Beowolf raised its head, closing its jaw, and stared Qrow down, who was now actually a bit scared, though he would never admit it... and that's when he saw it.

The eyes of this grimm, where _not_ red... what greeted him instead, what a dark, calculative, royal violet, it stared him down, and then walked into the woods, shadowy energy surrounding it, acting like Qrow wasn't even there.

Qrow stood there for a minute even after it had left, he did his best to steady his heart-rate...

"I need to talk to Oz... like... right now..." He muttered, really wishing he brought more alcohol.

* * *

Before leaving Beacon to save Amber from Salem...

"I'm telling you Oz I know what I saw! I wasn't drunk and I wasn't high! You have to believe me!" He shouted for the umpteenth time. He was standing in front of the man, who was drinking coffee at the desk in his office, the older man sighed and put his coffee down.

"Qrow, what you just said defies everything we know about gr-"

"I damn well know what this means but you have to consider that we only ever interact with grimm right outside our cities, we have _never_ seen any grimm besides the ones right outside the kingdom walls!"

"Qrow! That's enough, stop yelling at Ozpin!" Goodwitch spat at Qrow from her spot next to the professor.

"Glynda, I'm fine, his reaction to my disbelief is understandable..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, I'll tell Ironwood what you saw, and discuss this further with doctor Oobleck and Port, an unbiased opinion may help me decide what to do, until then, you need to go get Amber, I think they know, and she is a prime target."

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over." Qrow muttered and walked towards the elevator. After he left, Glynda looked at Ozpin, who spun in his chair to look out the window, steepling his fingers in his lap.

"Do you think he is lying?"

"No, he was telling the truth, he wouldn't joke about this, and I believe him when he says he was sober, for once."

"What do we do? If there really are different versions of grimm out there it would be revolutionary, shouldn't it be a good thing?"

"People are scared of what they don't understand Glynda, it is why humans fear the dark in their youth, because we don't know whats out there when we shut off the lights. If we start telling people there are even faster, stronger, smarter, and deadlier versions of the grimm we are already dealing with the reaction from the public would be nothing short of utter chaos."

"What do we tell our students? They have a right to know this information, as much as it might frighten them they are going to be putting their lives on the line, and they should know about these new grimm."

"We will announce it after classes tomorrow, until then, we need to hold a staff meeting and at least let our head professors know in advance... this will be... interesting." He finished uncertainly...

* * *

A/N short, yes, but this is only a prologue, chapters will be longer in the future. Please review, tell me what you think of my idea.


End file.
